Kiritsugu’s Other Son
by Protoman 0
Summary: Tried to make it fit, but it's too long. Read the top of the first chapter. Shiro X Harem, OC X Caster
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein but my original character, the rest of them are the property of Type-Moon****.**

**Kiritsugu****'s Other Son**

_After Saber seemingly destroyed the Holy Grail, the Fourth Holy Grail War came to an abrupt end. __Fuyuki City slowly began to recover, but things are not as they seem. With a new conflict impending, the young Emiya will be in the thick of it. Little does he know however, he will have a new and unlikely ally._

**Chapter 1 : Prodigal Son Returns, the New War Begins**

_**Inside Ryudo Temple**_

Caster slowly regained her consciousness and opened her eyes, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. "Ah, you're awake. Would you like some soup, or at least warm water? You nearly died from hypothermia out there, getting drenched by the rain."

Caster, after seeing that her clothes were changed into a white robe, was about to slap the man who was speaking, who caught her hand the moment she tried to do so. "Take it easy, I had one of the priestesses in the temple help you change. Your clothes are being dried after I washed them. Once you've recovered, you can leave anytime you like."

After hearing his words, she turned to observe the person who rescued her. He seemed to be about 5'7", has short black hair and wears a rather big pair of glasses. He was wearing a plain light blue T-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants with a darker shade. While his outfit was plain, he was fairly handsome. Noticing that she was staring, the boy asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Caster fought back a blush and shook her head. "No, I was just thinking about something."

The boy put his hand behind his head and scratches his own hair. "Ah, oh good. Not to be intrusive, but what were you doing out in that weather? You don't seem to be the foolish type who gets herself sick on purpose."

Seeing the look of hesitation on her face, the boy immediately added, "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable talking about. By the way, my name is Liu Yuuki, nice to meet you."

Noticing nothing but sincerity out of the boy's eyes and speech, Caster replied, "Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you. But why did you save me?"

Yuuki can't help but wince at her tone of bitterness and sadness and said, "Well I'm not exactly the nicest guy in the world, but I generally don't like to leave people to rot. Why do you sound like you didn't want to be saved?"

Surprised at how perceptive the boy was, Caster answered rather evasively. "It's a long story, but I was fighting off somebody, trying to escape before I passed out."

Still noticing her careful choice of words, Yuuki said, "And why pray tell, would a Servant be running from her own Master?"

At hearing those words, Caster tried to put up a fighting stance of hostility, but immediately fell back down onto the bed she was lying on. Yuuki looked at her with a sad smile, "Relax, I'm not an enemy. By your appearance, I'm guessing that the war's happening again?"

Still refusing to let her guard down, Caster looked at Yuuki with an accusing look. "Who are you? Why do you know about Servants and Masters?"

Scratching the back of his head again and smiling sheepishly, Yuuki replied, "Well, that's a long story too. But the short version is that I was a victim of the last Holy Grail War."

With a look of understanding, Caster nodded, "I see. So you know more than you let on then. Now what do you plan to do with me?"

Yuuki couldn't help but laugh at her seriousness, "Calm down. I told you, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. The truth is, since such a conflict is happening again, I was hoping to stop it. And seeing as you're here, I was hoping that you could help me do so." Finishing that sentence, Yuuki held his hand up and showed her his command seals.

Caster couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "What makes you think I'll help you, considering that you know who I am?"

Yuuki gave her that sad smile again. "It's because I know who you are that I'm asking you for help Madea-san."

Caster had a look absolute shock for a moment before asking Yuuki, "Wha-how? I knew you could figure out which class I was at first glance, but how did you figure out my true identity?"

Yuuki looked at her with a seriously face. "Let's just say for now, that I have been studying up. I know the reason that you were summoned and why you are the class that you are. My past wasn't exactly all buds and roses either. I'd like to help you finding that happiness that you were missing in your first life, if you'd let me." Having said that, he held out his hand in front of her.

Caster, surprised at how this boy is far more perceptive than he let on, took his hand and answered, "If you can do as you said, I'll gladly accept your offer, Master."

Yuuki did his trademark scratch again and said, "Meh, don't call me that. I learned from my dad how Masters and Servants referred to each other in those terms, but I hate that. I consider us to be partners, call me Yuuki Madea-san."

Caster couldn't help but smile at the kind words of the boy, "If that is your wish, Yuuki-kun."

Yuuki couldn't help but smile back. "Glad to hear it Madea-san. Now, I know who our competition in this war are, but we can't exactly charge in like idiots. So here's the plan…"

_**Fuyuki High School, Right After Shiro was Revived and Left for Home**_

Caster and Yuuki showed up in the hallway, only to notice the dry blood on the floor. Yuuki couldn't help but curse, "Shit! We were too late, he's already on his way home. Come on, we've got to hurry if we want to help him. Let's go Caster-chan."

Caster couldn't help but blush at his choice in suffix, "Yes Yuuki-kun. Let's." Using her magic, she began to levitate them towards the Emiya estate.

_**Emiya**__** Estate, Right After Saber's Appearance**_

Lancer was about to lend a seriously blow on Saber with Gae Bolg when an energy shot nearly hit him. Lancer had no choice but to jump back. Noticing the appearance of two other pairs of Masters and Servants, he said, "Meh meh, looks like I have no choice but to retreat. It can't be helped, but my Master's the cowardly type. Plus it looks like those four are going to get in my way too. I'll kill you yet, Saber."

Yuuki, noticing who the male Servant was, asked, "Lancer wait! Why are you working for a corrupt man like Kotomine?" Lancer had a look of surprise on his face before he escaped, as does Rin, who just appeared with Archer the same time that Yuuki and Caster did.

Saber, Archer and Rin looked ready to attack this newcomer. Shiro asked with a look of confusion, "Yuuki? Tosaka? What's going on here?"

Rin looked at Shiro for a second before turning back at Yuuki, "All right, who the heck are you? And how do you know Kotomine?"

Caster looked ready to attack also but Yuuki put his hand on her shoulder, wordlessly telling her to stand down. Yuuki smiled sheepishly with his trademark scratch, "Meh, it hasn't been that long, has it Saber-chan, Rin-chan?"

Rin and Saber couldn't help but blush at the suffix and thought, 'The only person who ever called me that was-' "Yuuki-kun?"

**Please read and review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein but my original character, the rest of them are the property of Type-Moon****.**

**Kiritsugu****'s Other Son**

**Chapter 2 : Old Friends Meet Again, Explanations (Part 1)**

Yuuki, seeing as his two friends when he was younger recognized him, asked, "It's me. I know that this looks awkward, but can we go inside Emiya-san's house for a while we talk? You all know something, but not the whole picture right? At least while we talk, we can make a truce not to attack each other, is that all right? My partner here won't if you can agree with that much. And I haven't been back for a while, so I'm not used to the night air here."

Rin, while surprised at the sudden reappearance of her old friend, trusted his promise, turned to Archer. "Archer, stand down. You can remain on guard to be ready in case either one of them tries anything. Well Emiya-kun? We're waiting."

Saber, while she trusted the boy as well, still realized that she was a Servant to our hero first, and friend second, asked Shiro, "Master, I sense that Yuuki-kun's words hold no deceit, but it's up to you. Will you let them in?"

Shiro, while not fully understanding what's going on, gave Yuuki the benefit of the doubt, since he was a friend of Issei that he was just introduced to the other day. "Al-all right, but you're going to have to explain this whole business to me about Masters and Servants to me, Tosaka, Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded in agreement as the six people entered the house and was led to the living room table and sat. Yuuki grabbed a chair that he saw in the kitchen table and at down on it. "Sorry, but I've never been used to how you sit on those things Japanese style. That hurts my legs, so I hope you don't mind."

Shiro shook his head as he replied, "It's no problem, but it looks like you know more about this than the rest of us, so why don't you explain how you know Saber and Tosaka here."

Hearing that, Yuuki dropped his smile and asked Shiro, "Emiya-san, do you remember how you were saved on the day you were rescued?"

Surprised to hear about that particular day, the image of the last day of the 4th Holy Grail War flashed in his mind for a second. "I remember, I was dying, fire was everywhere, and everybody around me was dying too. The last thing that I remembered was dad picking me up. The next thing I knew, I was safe, bandaged up in a hospital bed." Suddenly having a look of suspicion, he turned to Yuuki, "How do you know about that? Did you have something to do with the fire? Who ARE you?"

Yuuki returned his look with a smile to reassure Shiro somewhat. "Relax, out of all of us here, 4 of you know who I am, although not necessarily the whole story. But to start, I'm the first adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu, meaning I'm kind of your brother Emiya-san."

The other two Masters were shocked, never knowing that Shiro had an older brother, even though it was through adoption. Shiro then asked, "But how can that be? Dad never mentioned anything about you, and when Issei introduced you to me the other day, he called you Liu Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded, understanding Shiro's confusion, replied, "I'm getting to that, it's a rather long-winded explanation though. To start, Liu is my true last name that I never changed because I kept it in honor of my deceased parents who died in the event related to that same fire." Shiro's mouth opened for a second in shock, but then simply nodded, allowing Yuuki to continue, while Saber had a look of shame on her face. "That was the 4th Holy Grail War. The day that you were saved by the old man, I imagine that was the last day of the war."

Shiro then asked, "What war are you talking about? And how are you so sure that it was the last day?"

Yuuki answered, "I can answer your second question first, but I have to ask for your permission, since it involves Saber's real name, may I discuss it?" Catching Rin's mischievous glint in the eye, he then said, "And to be fair, I'll tell you both our Servants' true names as well, so don't even think about it Rin-chan."

Rin pouted, her scheming brought to a halt before it even began. She said, "Mou, fine Yuuki-kun. Get it over with already."

Archer and Yuuki couldn't help but chuckle at her response, which was then following by a glare at the two by Rin. Yuuki then continued, "Relax Rin-chan. After I answer that question, you can explain the question about the war next. After all, magic's your specialty." Rin couldn't help but smirk a bit proudly at the compliment, while Caster frowned. Yuuki quickly gave Caster a look that said 'just let it go for now,' then continued, "Saber-chan's true identity came as a surprise to me at first, but then made sense once I found out the rest of her history when she was alive. Her true name is Arturia Pendragon, better known to even amateurs in mythologies as King Arthur."

The other two Masters were shocked to be in the presence of the legendary King, in the form of a woman at that. Yuuki coughed lightly, indicating that he wasn't yet finished and continued, "Now according to what little I learnt from historical records, which were sketchy at best, with the time period spoken of in the Dark Ages, King Arthur lost the sheath to his blade, which was why he was no longer invincible in battle and was defeated. Am I right so far Saber-chan?" Saber nodded, and Yuuki continued, "As I've just mentioned, the sheath to the legendary sword was what made Saber-chan invincible in battle. I think I've figured out where the sheath has gone, and how Shiro was saved out of all the deaths during the war."

Everybody mentally making the connection, Rin was the first to interrupt, "You don't mean-?" Yuuki nodded and replied, "I'm not positive of that, but considering the supposed regenerative power of the sheath, it's the only thing I can think of that saved Emiya-san from death. The old man was probably the one who did that."

Rin then asked, "Then how was it that Emiya-kun died when Lancer killed him? He was dead until I used my jewel to revive hi-" Realizing what she just blurted out, she clamped her hand on her mouth, but it was too late.

Shiro was surprised again and had a grateful look on his face and said, "So I did die huh? And you saved me, I owe you one Tosaka." Rin looked away, attempting to hide the blush on her face and said, "Mou, I had to do it because you were too stupid not to get in the way. If I knew you were a Master I would've just let you die."

Shiro still smiled at Rin, "Maybe, but you still saved me, so thanks." Rin replied with a "Humph!" Shiro turned to Yuuki again, "But she brings up a good point, if I have this sheath inside me, why didn't it activate to keep me from dying?"

Yuuki answered, "Again, I'm not sure. I have two guesses for reasons. One, since you don't seem to know much about magic, haven't ever used your circuits, so the sheath didn't exactly kick in. Two, Lancer's attack was probably meant to be an instant kill, which could also be why the sheath couldn't do anything for you. So Rin-chan, your jewel wasn't a waste, and despite your words, thanks for saving him. Now, you were going to explain about the war to Emiya-san for us?"

Shiro interrupted, "Don't call me that Yuuki, just call me Shiro, you too Saber, Master is way too formal. And I still don't know about this whole Master and Servant business." Rin quipped, "It's my turn to answer that, so be quiet and listen Emiya-kun." Shiro nodded with a sheepish look on his face.

"As Yuuki-kun said, the war is called the Holy Grail War, that would make this one the 5th since both of you brothers are survivors of the last one. It's basically what it sounds like, a war fought to see who gains the Holy Grail, which can grant any wish. It's fought between 7 magicians, who by the power of the Grail and their command seals, are able to summon and command their Servants, who like Saber, are heroic spirits in their past lives. From the way it sounds from both you brothers, your father was one of the participants of the last war."

Shiro interrupted, "Killing all those people just for something like that? That's unforgivable, I can't believe that dad did all that to fight for the Grail. Something else bothers me though. Even if that was the case, why was there such a big fire on the last day?"

This time, Saber was the one who interrupted, "If I may Shiro, I know what happened. You see, I also fought in the last war, with your father as my Master."

Yuuki and Shiro were surprised at those words for different reasons : Yuuki didn't know that she and his father fought to the end, Shiro was surprised that she was even involved in the last war. Shiro said, "Then you were-?"

Saber nodded, "I am sorry to say that I was. I am sorry to have caused you such pain Shiro, (refer to the game's Fate scenario or episode 16 of the anime.)"

Hearing that, Yuuki nodded in understanding and said, "I see, so that's what happened. It wouldn't make sense for him to have fought that long, simply to just throw it away by commanding you to destroy it. The Grail must've been tainted."

The other five were caught off guard by this, even Archer, surprised by the perceptiveness of the boy. Yuuki continued, "I know you're wondering why I say that. Now some of you may not know this, but our father died not too long after he adopted my brother." Shiro nodded sadly in confirmation of this. "The thing is, I believe that he didn't die from natural causes, and we have a cause that makes sense. If whatever was tainting the Grail touched the old man, it would explain why no medical science could've saved him. On top of that, a tainted Grail would probably be the only reason that my partner could've been summoned."

Saber nodded in understanding as she said, "I see, so that's why she felt different from other heroic spirits that I've fought. You're not necessarily a hero, are you?"

Caster had a small laugh as she replied, "Very clever Saber. My true name is Medea, and I am per say, a spirit of an evil nature." Saber was ready to stand up to attack her when she then said, "Relax, I have no intention to fight you, nor do you have to worry about Yuuki-kun, as he wasn't the one who summoned me."

Rin then asked, "What do you mean he didn't summon you? Then how did you become his Servant so earlier on?" Caster was about to answer, when Yuuki cut in, "I'd rather not say too much, but I found her when she collapsed in a storm. She was weak, I brought her back to health, and she agreed to team with me, as her previous Master was already dead."

Sensing that he didn't want to continue down that line of questioning any further, Saber said, "Very well, I will accept that answer for now. But should you dare betray him, I will strike you down without hesitation." Yuuki, sensing the tension in the room, decided to change the subject, "All right Saber-chan, she agreed to be my partner after I asked her. I wouldn't ask her if I didn't trust her, relax, I'll handle it." With that said, Saber nodded reluctantly and sat back down. "Now, considering how patient she's been, I think it's only fair that Rin-chan gets to ask some questions now."

Rin nodded as she began, "Some of this isn't directly related to you Yuuki-kun, but you seem to know more than the rest of us, so I'm going to ask you. You seem to know about us very well before we ever showed our faces, how did you find out? And what does Kotomine have to do with Lancer? He's only the moderator of this war."

Yuuki looked at Rin and answered, "Well those are good questions, considering that you don't know everything Rin-chan. To start off, I have had past history with most of those who are in this war. Meeting four of you is already proof of that." Saber and Shiro looked confused at who the fourth person is that Yuuki knew, since Rin was the third, and they didn't think he had met Caster until recently. Rin, realizing he could only mean the other person left in the room, asked Yuuki, "How? I summoned him, and even he doesn't remember who he is." Archer coyly agreed, "That's right, I don't."

Yuuki and Caster smirked as Yuuki told her already who he is. "Don't act like you don't know Archer-san. You remember exactly who you are, Hero of Justice, or should I say, Emiya Shiro?"

**Please read and review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein but my original character, the rest of them are the property of Type-Moon****.**

**Kiritsugu****'s Other Son**

_Author's Note : It seems that things aren't going as well as I've hoped, since nobody's bothered to give this a glance yet__. That's all right, since I mainly wanted to write this in the first place to retell this tale the way I wanted it. But, just to make things a little more interesting, in case anybody bothers to notice, I'm going to dive right into a little fighting, since all the plot is beginning to turn this into a sleeper. It's not exactly who you would expect to be fighting either. With that said, sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh, starting to R & R wouldn't hurt either, thanks!_

**Chapter 3 : Explanations Part 2 (Brother VS Brother), the Strongest Appears**

Everybody besides the three who knew about it beforehand had their jaws dropped. The white-haired man in the room was none other than Emiya Shiro himself.

The Shiro of the present was the first to dispute by asking Yuuki, "But how can that be me? I'm sitting right here!" Saber and Rin kept quiet for the moment, knowing that there was more to it.

Yuuki looked at his brother with a smile as he calmly answered, "Calm down Emiya-san. I'm not saying that you're not real. Let me finish what I'm saying. As Rin-chan said earlier, Servants are heroic spirits right?"

Shiro nodded and asked, "Yes, I understand that much, but it still makes no sense. How can I be a heroic spirit when I'm still alive right here?"

Yuuki smirked as his next words came out, "Slow down. Let me rephrase what I said. Rin-chan said the heroic spirits of THEIR past lives. Who's to say that he wasn't summoned from the future? Also, take note of the title that I used to describe him."

Saber and Rin were making some sense of this as Shiro was shocked at the revelation that he himself just arrived at. (Flashback to the anime episode 1) The man in front of him was none other than the hero that he will-no, MAY become. The one thought that was circling his thoughts was why he in the future would willingly be summoned back into the past to fight for such a selfish reason.

Archer, having been exposed, stood up and pointed a blade that he had hidden at Yuuki and asked, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

The three women all looked ready to intervene when Yuuki put his hand out as a sign for them to stand down and answered, "That's simple, because I'll stop you myself. Let's take this outside."

The two walked out to the backyard in battle-ready stances as the other four followed. Rin was ready to use a command seal to stop Archer and Shiro was ready to run out to be the meat shield before the two hurt each other when Caster held them back. Rin asked in frustration, "What're you doing? You told us not to be worry about Yuuki-kun, are you just going to stand here to watch while he dies?"

Caster maintained her composure as she replied, "No, because he won't die. I'd trust him with my life, as he saved mine. Don't you trust him?"

Stunned by what she said, the two Masters looked at Yuuki's expression as he stood there. He didn't seem to have a care in the world. As first glance, one would think he was either extremely brave or downright foolish. Caster continued by saying, "Saber and I trust him. That's why we don't have to jump in. It's his fight."

Looking at Saber's look of concern and inaction, the two Masters calmed down for the moment and waited to see what would happen next.

Archer sneered as he spoke, "You look calm. Do you want to die that much?"

Yuuki, maintaining his composure, answered, "No, I have two reasons for being calm. One, I won't die, because you won't kill me. Two, despite the difference in our abilities, to me, it's not about what you have, it's how you use it. But since you're so certain of your victory, why don't we make this interesting? No rules but one, no using our trump cards. If the other person were to use it however, the rule no longer applies. Sound fair?"

Archer replied, "If it's your last wish, then so be it." He traced his two blades in that looked similar to boomerangs, one black and the other white, and charged.

Yuuki brought forth what looked like a sword in the form of pure energy. In a second, the two's blades collided, Archer pushed forward in an attempt to gain an advantage, but Yuuki held his ground.

Not having much effect, Archer jumped back, having leaped about 5 feet off the air at the highest point. He then charged forward again, holding the two blades at with one arm higher than the other, with the intention of ending it now. Yuuki, seemingly making a foolhardy mistake, responded in kind as he made his charge.

In a flash of the swords clashing, it was over. The two remained standing, holding the same stances that they were in when they were about to charge. The four looked on, waiting to see the winner.

Yuuki first dropped down on one knee, his weapon-bearing arm still holding the blade. He seemed to have lost, as Archer had a smirk of satisfaction and certainty of his victory on his face. That was until they heard two metal clangs onto the ground.

The four looked in surprise, wondering what happened. Archer returned to a simple standing position, looking at his blades as he said, "So, it's over huh?"

Yuuki, who was panting a bit from his last maneuver, stood back up a little slowly as he responded, "Yep, it looks like it. That took quite a bit out of me there."

Archer turned around and looked at Yuuki as he asked, "You were able to slice Kansho and Bakuya clean off around the middle. How did you do it? The sword you were fighting with, as I saw it, wasn't sharp enough to do that. Did you strengthen it within the moment enough to do it?"

Caster ran over and put one of Yuuki's arms around her shoulder as he replied while still panting a little, "Nah, there wasn't enough time. What happened was…"

_**(Flashback)**_

After barely holding his ground, Yuuki was sweating as he contemplating, trying to think of a way to overcome the twin blades. 'Darn! This won't work. My Rei Ken (Spirit Sword) (In case you read this fic first, I'll repeat this again. I will expand my OC's arsenal from whatever the characters in this anime do. They're not mine either, so don't bother trying to squeeze any decent sum out of me. They aren't created by me unless I specify them to be so.) won't hold for another hit like that, and I won't be able to make it strong enough to do anything in time. Guess I'll have to take a page out of his book with a twist.'

When Archer landed from his backward jump, Yuuki traced what appeared to be a hilt with two ends. As the two charged, the moment before the two's blades would meet, he focused his mental energy as his mind screamed, 'NOW!' At that precise moment, two sharp blades of light with the same color as the Rei Ken earlier appeared from both ends of the hilt being held. Then the two blades clashed.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Yuuki smirked a bit as he continued, "It was right on the spot, but the double lightsabre that I saw in the Star Wars (Don't own it, thank you for letting a fan use the idea) movies was the only thing I could think of that could slice the blades clean off. A bit silly perhaps, but with tracing, the power lies in the imagination of the user. It was just enough to work. If you decided to continue, I would be finished. I know you, as all Servants are, with more strength and endurance than me. I just hoped that when we crossed blades, you felt what I was feeling."

Archer couldn't help but smile back at his brother, even though he wasn't the very same person and said, "I felt something, but I didn't know exactly what you mean. Humor me by telling us what you meant."

Yuuki looked at what his brother could become with a sad smile as he answered, "That's not a tough one. You chose to be summoned back to this time to kill your younger self before yourself before the present you won't become who you are now, which you don't want to be for some reason. Take a gander at the jewel around Archer's neck Rin-chan. Look familiar?" Rin gasped as it was identical to the very one she used in an attempt to summon the Servant that she wanted.

The worn out boy continued, "That was most likely the reason you were unable to summon a Saber-class Servant. I don't know what it means that he had it around his neck, but you used it to save Emiya-san from dying, so the two jewels must've had some reaction, causing you to summon him instead." Rin nodded, surprised at how complicated the situation with her summoning ritual became.

Yuuki looked at Saber and said, "The other possible reason would be your appearance Saber-chan. Emiya-san, where was it that Saber-chan was summoned?"

Shiro replied, "I don't know if that's what I saw, but there was a glowing circle with strange markings in the basement of the storehouse before Saber appeared from the ground."

Rin nodded in understanding as she said, "Souka (I see). From what you just described, it looks like your father must've put a hidden summoning circle there to re-summon Saber when she was needed again. With him sort of staking claim, I couldn't have been able to summon her or any another Saber-class Servant, even if I wanted to."

The voice of what sounded like a little girl suddenly interrupted, "That's very interesting and all, but it doesn't matter!"

Everybody turned to the direction that the sound was coming from, seeing a young girl with white hair and red eyes. Next to him suddenly appeared to be a Servant in the form of a bulky man holding a huge blade. Yuuki thought, 'Shit! Not now!'

The new Master curtsied as she introduced herself, "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. And you're all going to die. BERSERKER!" On her command, Berserker's one working eye glowed a dangerous red as he began to attack, swinging his arm at our heroes, blade and all.

At what seemed to be the same time, Rin and Yuuki called at the Servants. "Archer!" "Caster-chan, Saber-chan, please!" The three simultaneously nodded, although in response to different people. Archer nodded as he ran quickly to grab Yuuki by the arm as he jumped back with him, putting them a safe distance away.

Caster and Saber nodded to each other, ready to back each other up as necessary as they both jumped back from the first missing blow. Immediately, Berserker picked up his blade and swung for the closest person besides her Master.

Saber began her swing with Invisible Air, as her other choice of noble phantasm would take too long to bring out right then and there. It seemed to be a stalemate for just a moment, and the scale tipped in Berserker's favor as he was much stronger, his blow seemingly inevitable.

At that moment, Caster stepped forward slightly and immediately tried to use her force field to hold back Berserker's blow. She was able to slow the blow enough for the two to get away, but not enough to escape unscathed as the simple force of wind from the attack knocked the two back and off of their feet.

Berserker immediately went for a third attempt, the name of his Servant-class certainly fitting. Just as his next blow were about to hit the two Servants, Shiro jumped out seemingly out of nowhere and took the blow, screaming in pain and blood began to burst out of him.

Everybody else had a look of shock on their faces, each with different thoughts running through their minds. Our hero's older brother thought, 'Damn it! Just because I theorized that you had the ultimate defense implanted within you doesn't mean you can go and do something that crazy! If only I'm not this weak at the moment…'

(For what happened next that ended with Ilya's exit, refer to the anime episode 4 or the respective part of the Fate scenario in the games.) While wanting to speak to Ilya before she caused anymore problems, the health of his brother took precedence, as Yuuki asked, "Caster, please!" "Of course, Yuuki-kun." With that, Caster immediately used her healing spells to begin patching up Shiro. After doing enough to let Avalon (the name of Saber's sheath) do the rest, the Servants took their respective Masters inside, with the exception of Rin who was the only one yet to directly engage in any combat. Saber returned to the living room with the others after putting Shiro to bed, wanting to know more about their new enemy before returning to protect her Master.

Rin sighed in exasperation at how troublesome the brothers were being, then asked Yuuki, "I take it that you already know who they are too?"

Yuuki sighed in the same manner in disappointment of himself, all the planning came screeching to a halt, possibly to the point of no return, because he was trying to talk some sense to the future version of his brother and Ilya's unexpected interruption, nearly costing more than one of them their lives. "Yeah, I know. I'm exhausted though, as are all of you. Since my brother's out of it for the moment, I guess I'm in charge for now. Why don't we keep our truce until we finish talking about this in the morning?" The other four nodded, as Caster and Archer fazed out while the other three went to bed, Saber sleeping in a room hidden from obvious view with some help from Yuuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein but my original character, the rest of them are the property of Type-Moon****.**

**Kiritsugu****'s Other Son**

_Author's Note : Hello again, things just made a 180 with since the last chapter was written. This time I got a few long and detailed reviews. I'll be honest, I was almost frustrated at first, since what you told me were harsh, curt, critical and true all at the same time. However, it also made me do some research, looking back into the background information related to the points you pointed out plot-wise. Now from my half-assed first choices in muddling through the tale, I was forced to think on my feet as I brainstormed to pick up ideas that weren't entirely original, yet just enough to make sense of the mess that I put myself in. So now I'll try my best to answer all the excellent questions that you had without spoiling too much._

_The origin of Liu Yuuki is one thing that I'm afraid I can't fully reveal yet, since it's one of the major points of the plot. As the chapters go on, you'll begin to notice from time to time subtle hints that are pieces of a puzzle that'll all fit together. With that said, I would leave a vague hint for the hardcore fans that may be able to figure it out. Just consider the answer to this question : which character in the series has the ability to be nearly all-knowing of different times and events? For those who do figure it out, the next question on being how it happened should be worth continuing to read to find out._

_For how Yuuki was able to trace, consider what I've revealed so far. The character had at least decent knowledge of the last war, making him a possible survivor from the event. Who's to say that he didn't have experiences similar to Shiro's that could've caused the ability to awaken? This is just one possible theory though, so don't put all your chickens in this basket yet._

_As for how Yuuki was able to cut Kansho and Bakuya, that's actually something I'll be covering this chapter, the explanation not nearly as farfetched as you think. Shiro's trigger for jumping in to block Berserker's attack is also something that'll be addressed in this chapter, albeit it is a bit different, it being mine and not the canon story. As for Saber and Yuuki's recognition of one another, it's simply because they've met before. The when, where and how will be shown later. About Ilya's behavior, it wasn't that far off-character for her to say what she did, considering that she did warn Shiro in advance, and the number of companions with him didn't sit too well with her. Whew! I think I covered everything, at least for now. Feel free to correct me if I missed something. With that, here's chapter 4. Enjoy and review, thanks!_

**Chapter 4 : Strange Dreams, Stranger Encounter**

As sounds of quiet breathing came from the sleeping Yuuki, his partner, sleeping in another futon next to him, began to move around strangely as unfamiliar images began to appear in her mind, which didn't make sense since Servants weren't known to dream.

_**(Caster's Dream)**_

As she opened her eyes, the first thing the magician Servant noticed was what seemed to be ruins around her, buildings were crumbled, some aflame with occasional sight of dead bodies with different kinds of wounds, cuts, bruises, and charred flesh all around her and she turned her head around slowly to find anything else distinguished.

She stopped at the sight of four figures from a viewable distance. She couldn't tell what they looked like entirely, but they seemed to be separated by pairs of two facing one another. She couldn't make out the faces of the either pair, but one of the pair who seemed to each be holding a sword had blonde hair and an outfit that reminded her of Saber. As the two took battle-ready stances, out of a corner came a short figure with black hair. As the two swordsmen charged at one another, the shorter figure ran towards them, seemingly wanting to stop the fight. The last thing that Caster saw was a huge flash of light that seemed to engulf the two charging figures and what appeared to be red around her, like fire.

_**(Dream Ends)**_

Caster then woke up in with a snap of her head out of stupor, sitting up and she turned to look at her current Master, still resting peacefully. She thought, 'What I just saw seemed to correlate with what Yuuki-kun's brother described as the last day of the last war, assuming that the blonde Servant I saw was Saber herself. But what was that boy that looked like Yuuki-kun doing there? And what was he doing running foolishly into an attack of two Servants? Looks like I'll have to ask him once he wakes up.' With that train of thought ended, she brushed the sleeping boy's hair gently with her hand, with a smile and what seemed to be a look of affection on her face.

_**Meanwhile, in Another Guest Bedroom**_

Rin, lying in her futon wit her eyes closed, but not yet asleep, called for her Servant as he phased in from hiding. She said, "Looks like both you and Yuuki-kun have been hiding quite a bit from me, Archer."

Archer was about to respond when Rin cut in before he did and said, "Forget about apologizing. I know you have your reasons for not telling me, but from now on, I expect you to tell me everything truthfully."

Archer nodded while Rin opened her eyes and turned towards him as she continued, "Now, as you're Emiya's future self, I'm sure you know about all of our enemies that we'll be fighting?"

Archer nodded and replied, "Yes, but I wasn't expecting the appearance of the boy with Caster. She revealed herself far too early, and her Master then was different as well. The scenario has changed so much from what I remembered that I'm not sure how helpful what I know would be."

Rin's face changed to a slight scowl and said in thought, "I see. So Yuuki-kun wasn't in the war that you remembered huh? That makes a little sense, since he seemed to know an awful lot for being a mere Master himself. You sure have seemed to have gone easy on him though huh?"

Archer's face had a smirk on his face as he replied, "So you've noticed. The true Kansho and Bakuya wouldn't have been sliced in half so easily by a cheap toy from a sci-fi movie. I didn't expect him to be able to trace though, so he surprised me with his attack. Still, it was impressive that he was able to catch me off guard and cut down two incomplete versions of my blades."

Rin said as her mind ran over what he just told her, "Well, I was more surprised to find two Masters with the ability to trace, especially to the extent that you did. In any case, I trust Yuuki-kun, especially since he has yet to give us any false information. We won't take any action, until this truce is over, understand?" Archer replied with a smirk on his face, "Of course, Rin."

Seeing the resemblance of her Servant to Shiro, Rin said with a blush on her face, her eyes looking away, "Anyway, let's get some sleep. You can guard me from out of sight until I call for you." With that, she turned away and closed her eyes, the shade of red yet to disappear. Archer's smirk remained on his face as he phased out.

_**At the Same Time, in Shiro's Bedroom**_

Lying in rest there was the main character himself, with Saber sitting next to him with her eyes closed, her concern for her Master overriding her own weariness. Meanwhile, it seemed the red-haired boy was dreaming, only of an event more recent.

_**(Shiro's Dream)**_

_The new Master curtsied as she introduced herself, "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. And you're all going to die. BERSERKER!" On her command, Berserker's one working eye glowed a dangerous red as he began to attack, swinging his arm at our heroes, blade and all._

_At what seemed to be the same time, Rin and Yuuki called at the Servants. "Archer!" "Caster-chan, Saber-chan, please!" The three simultaneously nodded, although in response to different people. Archer nodded as he ran quickly to grab Yuuki by the arm as he jumped back with him, putting them a safe distance away._

_Caster and Saber nodded to each other, ready to back each other up as necessary as they both jumped back from the first missing blow. Immediately, Berserker picked up his blade and swung for the closest person besides her Master._

_Saber began her swing with Invisible Air, as her other choice of noble phantasm would take too long to bring out right then and there. It seemed to be a stalemate for just a moment, and the scale tipped in Berserker's favor as he was much stronger, his blow seemingly inevitable. 'Can I… only watch as they all fought in my place?'_

_At that moment, Caster stepped forward slightly and immediately tried to use her force field to hold back Berserker's blow. She was able to slow the blow enough for the two to get away, but not enough to escape unscathed as the simple force of wind from the attack knocked the two back and off of their feet .'Am I not able to do anything?' _

_Berserker immediately went for a third attempt, the name of his Servant-class certainly fitting. Just as his next blow were about to hit the two Servants, Shiro ran forward, charging ahead as he yelled, "Konno! (Damn you)" As a result, he took the blow, screaming in pain and blood began to burst out of him. The last thing that he saw was red, and the shocked look on Saber's face._

_**(Dream Ends)**_

Shiro woke up in cold sweat as he snapped up from his futon, breathing hard. Saber, who's remained at his side the entire time, said, "So you're awake, Master."

Shiro nodded dumbly as he turned to her and said, "Yeah. You've been watching me the whole time huh? You didn't have to. You should get some rest yourself. Oh and, I know about the Master / Servant thing and all that, but don't call me that. Just call me Shiro."

Saber looked at Shiro in the eyes and replied, "Very well Shiro, I will comply as you asked. As for me, you don't need to worry about my welfare. What I do need to speak to you about however, is how you foolishly charged in to took Berserker's attack in my place. Even if Yuuki-kun's theory about my sheath implanted within you is true, you shouldn't run in recklessly without thinking like you did last night."

Shiro was about to retort when Saber cut in as she continued, "No Master, you need to understand this. Servants are summoned to fight each other, as we're far more powerful. You as a Master, should've and still should stand back while I handle the combat. If you insist on continuing your rash behavior, we won't be able to win the war, regardless of any temporary alliance we have with the others right now. Now before you say anything else, it IS already morning and the others have probably awakened as well. I suggest that you go speak with them while I stay in this room."

Shiro was snapped out of his train of thought and he replied, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm going to have breakfast with the others and you're going to join me!" He then dragged her towards the living room, ignoring her protests.

As they walked into the living room, Yuuki and Rin were already sitting at the meal table, sipping tea while Taiga turned to look at Shiro, with a look of anger on her face, ready to rip the boy a new one. "All right Shiro, you better have an explanation as to what Liu-san and Tosaka-san are doing here, and it better be good!" Noticing him holding the hand of Saber, she screeched with an angrier voice and said, "AH! Another girl? Are you building a harem in secret? Explain yourself now!" Said boy sighed at her guardian's antics, knowing it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein but my original character, the rest of them are the property of Type-Moon****.**

**Kiritsugu****'s Other Son**

**Chapter 5 : Tension-Filled Breakfast, Truce Between Sisters, Ambush by Rider**

Right as Shiro was inwardly crying out in frustration about how to explain all this to calm his guardian down, Yuuki came to his rescue. "Ano, Fujimura-sensei, don't you think we should eat first? I mean, Sakura-chan spent all morning making the breakfast, and we really should eat it while it's warm. You can ask Emiya-san all you want after that, right?"

At hearing the mention of food and noticing that said chef was beginning to bring the plates of food out, Taiga immediately forgot about her anger as she was watering at what she saw and said, "All right Shiro, I'll ask you about this AFTER we eat, but don't expect this to be the end of it." The others sweatdropped while Shiro simply nodded and went to help Sakura, glad for the slight reprieve.

In the kitchen, Sakura had a doubtful look on her face when she noticed Shiro enter. She asked in a worried voice, "Sempai? Is what sensei said true?" Shiro replied hurriedly in an almost panicking fashion, hands waving out, "Of course not Sakura! Don't let Fuji-nee fill your head with such crazy ideas! There's a perfectly good reason, I'll tell you guys after breakfast OK?" Believing in the boy she fell in love with, she nodded and continued to grab the rest of the food.

As everything was set and the meal was going on, Taiga was switching back and forth between glaring at Saber for being near Shiro and crying anime-tears for her way of consuming and picking food of plates more quickly than she was. Yuuki and Rin sweatdropped at the two's antics as they dined. Shiro was trying to act like nothing was wrong while thinking of an explanation that would convince his guardian, while Sakura still had a concerned look on her face as their sensei's words bothered her.

After breakfast, as Sakura was about to start putting things away, Shiro trying to slink away with her, Taiga grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and gave him a glare as she said, "I want an explanation NOW Shiro. What were two of your classmates and a blonde gaijin doing over at your house last night huh? Sakura, sit down. I think you should hear this too." While slightly hesitant, said girl's curiosity overcame her and she put down the plate she was holding and sat down.

Saber was about to say something, noticing the slight bit of hostility from the woman when Yuuki cut in and said, "Saber-chan, we've got this. Why don't you put our plates away?" Noticing the look of calmness in her friend's eyes, she nodded and did as he said. Taiga glared at Yuuki and yelled, "WHAT? Liu-san's in on this too? There's a whole orgy going on here!"

The others sweatdropped at Taiga's overactive imagination, with Sakura nearly fainting at what their teacher was implying. Rin started by saying that her home was under renovation, and Shiro was kind enough to let her stay until it was complete. Yuuki then fibbed by saying that he was staying over for a sleepover, since he moved into town recently and wanted to get to know his friend better. He also said that Saber was his cousin who came to visit him, so she tagged along as well.

Taiga replied loudly that this story sound a bit fishy, and Sakura had a look of uncertainty as well. As everybody got up to leave for school however, Yuuki said, "Actually, Rin-chan and I won't be going to class today. You see, we have something else important to deal with. Sakura-chan, we'd like to speak to you too. Could you stay a moment?" Sakura looked hesitant standing there, as she didn't mind complying with his request but uncertain why he was speaking to her in such a familiar manner and not really comfortable staying near Rin. Taiga was yelling out in outrage about students being lazy bums and skipping school, as Shiro pushed her along with himself in the direction of the door, leaving the house. Saber was about to follow when Yuuki put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Let me." He then whispered out, at everyone's surprise, besides Taiga and Shiro who were already out the door and out of view, "Caster-chan." Said Servant appeared, nodded in acknowledgement and disappeared as quickly as she came.

Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face as she asked, "How?" Rin gave Yuuki an accusing look as she asked, "Why did you do that? Now Sakura knows, and she has nothing to do with this!" Yuuki calmly replied, "Ah but Rin-chan, that's where you're wrong. You've seen something like what I just did before, didn't you Sakura-chan?"

Saber and Rin were surprised by what Yuuki was implying, and even more so when Sakura nodded. He then pulled a chair and said, "Come and sit down, this can take a while." The others complied, as they were filled with more questions about what he and Sakura knew.

The teenage boy started by saying, "Now Sakura-chan, I know this may sound strange, but do you recognize me at all?" Said girl was staring at the boy strangely, observing his every feature, and had a look of recognition on her face as her memories came rushing back.

_**(Flashback)**_

A young Sakura was sitting at the bottom of a slide in a little park, crying quietly. A young boy, who looked a little older than the figure in Caster's dream was over by a sandbox, when he saw the young girl alone, bawling her eyes out. He immediately dropped what he was doing and ran over.

"Hey there, why are you crying?" Sakura looked up, and saw a young boy with black hair and glasses with strangely huge frames and lenses, slightly dirty clothes with patches of sand, smiling and her and offering her a handkerchief in one hand.

She slowed to sniffling as she took the handkerchief and replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it." The boy simply waved her off and said with a silly grin on his face, "That's OK, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm Yuuki by the way, what's your name?" As he finished his words, he offered out his hand.

Surprised at the forwardness of the strange yet friendly boy in front of her, she returned the handshake and replied with a small smile, "Sakura. I'm Mato Sakura."

_**(End Flashback)**_

Noticing the matching features of the boy in her memories and the young man in front of her, she immediately glomped Yuuki and said, "Yuuki-kun, I can't believe it's you! It's been so many years! Where did you go?"

Yuuki responded with a smile after pushing her back a little, "That's a long story. But do you think you can get off me for a second? It's kind of hard to talk with you straddling me, plus you would much rather do that with Shiro-san anyway right?" Blushing at realizing what she just did without thinking and what Yuuki implied, she got off him and returned to her seat. As she sat back down, she couldn't help but notice the other two women in the room giving off looks of irritation or perhaps, jealousy?

Sakura regained her composure somewhat and asked, "I can understand that you seem to be a Master Yuuki-kun, but what are you, Saber-san and Tosaka-san doing here?" Rin looked surprised at what Sakura knew and turned to Yuuki and asked, "Was that why when you saw her earlier, you-?" Said young boy answered with a nod.

_**(Flashback)**_

When Yuuki first got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, he saw Rin already up and had tea ready. When she offered a cup however, he declined politely and grabbed a traditional Japanese tea cup to ask her to pour it in that instead, saying that he hated those dinky little things that he could barely get a good sip in. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Yuuki went to answer the door, only to see Taiga and Sakura next to her. The outwardly emotional teacher was about to yell out a respective question, when a pulse of pain went through Yuuki's body. He tipped over a bit and was clutching his head, caught by the other two. "Hey, daijubou (are you okay)?" Yuuki merely nodded as the others two led him over to the dining room.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"I sensed something faint from Sakura-chan. It was weak magic, but it was there, and it almost felt evil," Yuuki continued. Sakura responded with a shamed look on her face, head facing downward somewhat, "I'm afraid that was my fault. After I moved in with the Matos, they didn't exactly treat me all that well. One of them put something inside me."

Rin replied angrily, clutching her hand in a fist, "How dare they? I knew why you were sent away, but I never expected-" "Urusai (Shut up)! How dare you talk as if you care about me? All this time, you could've done something or at least said something, but you never came for me! You just left me there!" retorted Sakura with anger, tears threatening to come out, who calmed herself somewhat as Yuuki took her hand in an effort to comfort her.

"Now you two, this isn't the time for that. I asked you to stay and talk about something else. If you hadn't guessed already Sakura-chan, both Rin-chan and I are Masters like yourself. Saber-chan here is actually my brother's Servant. I sent my partner Caster-chan off with Shiro-san as you saw, because he doesn't seem to be able to have Saber-chan do the same." Yuuki was cut off by Sakura in confusion, "Your brother? You mean you're sempai's-?"

Yuuki continued, "That's right. Now before we go any further, you need to know that we're not here to hurt Shiro-san, since we kind of have a truce going right now. Now can I count on you and Rin-chan to put aside your personal differences for now, for my brother's sake?" Sakura blushed as she nodded in agreement, still giving Rin a look of distrust. Rin blushed at what Yuuki was implying, looked away to hide it and said, "What do I care about him? He's just useful for his Servant and latent abilities, if he does really become Archer that is."

Yuuki was about to comment when Archer phased in and said, "As amusing as this is, if you plan to help my present counterpart, you may want to hurry. He should be attacked sometime today." Rin looked at her Servant and asked in an indignant tone, "What do you mean 'sometime today'? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Saber, who has been sitting quietly the whole time, absorbing all the information, finally said something. "This isn't the time for that. We must go and help Shiro. Now what do you mean by 'sometime today' so vaguely? And Sakura-san, why don't I sense a Servant with you?"

Archer was the first to reply, "Well Saber, I say sometime today because things have changed so much from when I was the one fighting in the war. Caster was supposed to be trying to kill you, and I had no recollection of Yuuki here at all. When I was at school, I was attacked. But Rin was with me shortly before she left for home, unlike now. So I can't be certain of when she'll attack."

Sakura was the next to answer, "Oh no, we've got to help sempai! Shinji may be the one who sent Rider after him!" Rin said in disbelief, "Shinji? You mean that little pervert who tried to hit on me is controlling your Servant? Damn that good-for-nothing-!" As she said that, she slammed her fist onto the table.

Yuuki cut her off and said, "This isn't the time for that. Now that we know what we're up against, we have to decide what to do next. Caster-chan will protect him until we get there. Now here's the plan." As he talked on, the others listened, nodding their heads and occasionally interrupted about parts of his plan. Once they finished, they were off, Archer leaped off ahead and the others running on foot behind.

_**Shiro's Point of View (Kind of), Earlier Today**_

As the others had their chat, Shiro was trying to push his angry guardian off to school with him. As Taiga continued to yell angrily, he tried to calm her down by saying that they must have a good reason and that he could ask them later tonight. "Besides, if you keep this up Fuji-nee, we'll be late for class." At hearing that, she turned around and sped off like a bullet in panic, leaving a sweatdropping Shiro.

Shiro walked on to school as usual, mind mulling over all that he's learned recently, although not having quite taken Saber's words to heart. That is, until the moment he passed the school gate, and he felt a strange pain in his chest. He knew something was going on, but was unsure what, so he decided to go on into school and see what happens.

Later during the day around lunch, he ran into Issei, who told him that Archery captain, Mitsuzuri Ayako, also a good friend of Shiro's, has been missing since yesterday after last seen talking to Mato Shinji, who also hasn't been seen since then. Deciding to investigate, Shiro stayed after school, and was looking around until he heard a girl scream. He ran down to hallway following the direction the sound was coming from.

When he stopped, he found a girl unconscious near the school's entrance. Shiro picked her up, not knowing what was going on, when Caster decided to make her appearance, phasing in. The redhead turned in surprise at her sudden appearance and asked, "Caster? What are you doing here?"

Said Servant replied calmly, "Relax. Saber insisted on following you, but seeing as you don't seem to have enough magic to allow her to come and go like I can, Yuuki-kun requested me to follow you in her place. That girl's life force has been drained out of her, she'll die like this. Would you like me to revive her?"

At Shiro's nod, she was about to when all of a sudden a spear appeared and was aiming for Caster. Before Caster could defend herself, Shiro jumped in the way and blocked it with his hand, the spear disappeared as soon as a wound was made. Caster was about to reprimand him for his foolish action, but our hero decided to run out and attempt to find the attacker.

He sensed something in the nearby forest and went with his gut, going over there to see what he could find. He heard a laugh and saw a figure that resembled Shinji, but before he could get closer for a better look, the spot where his wound was suddenly pulled up as another figure appeared and seemed ready to kill him by slicing his throat. Before that happened though, a blast of energy came between the two, breaking the chain connected to the spear, making Shiro drop to the floor as he coughed, struggling for air and the other figure leaped back onto a tree.

Shiro looked at the direction of the blast, only to see Caster, hands out and ready to attack. Noticing that she was not looking at him, he turned to the direction that she was looking in to find a female figure with long purple hair, in a strange outfit and some eye patch covering both her eyes as she clung onto the tree branch on all fours. The figure remarked, "It appears that you are not as foolish as you look. You did bring your Servant with you after all. This should be an interesting fight."

Shiro said rudely to the unknown female, "And who are you? Identify yourself! Did you have something to do with that girl back there and that sick feeling I felt?" Said female replied, "My my, full of questions are we? Don't expect me to tell you everything, but if you must know, I am Rider."

As both Caster and Shiro thought, 'Another Servant,' Rider was going to attack until a cry of "Shiro!" was heard, as the others saw the group run towards them, the cry coming from Saber in normal clothing. Rider remarked, "It seems that we've been interrupted. We'll have to continue this some other time." With that, she leapt off the tree branch she was on and onto others, getting away from the battlefield. Rin motioned Archer to follow her, who complied silently as he began to pursue Rider in a similar manner that she ran with. As Rider leapt away however, she and Sakura's eyes met for a second (or what would've been Rider's eyes if she didn't have them covered, Rider must've just noticed her by sensing her or something) and the thoughts of 'Sakura…' passed through her mind before she continued to escape.

**Please read and review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein but my original character, the rest of them are the property of Type-Moon****.**

**Kiritsugu****'s Other Son**

_Author's Note : Hey, back again. Not much to say, although the one review I did get was decent. As far as the length of the chapters go, I try to put in enough to get enough plot over, and can vary because of how much it has diverged from the original Fate scenario. I'll do my best to put in more original content, especially now that we're talking Rider, which seriously doesn't have all that much canon background to speak of in neither the anime nor the game. As far as Rider not getting love or whatever, I for one am pro-Rider so I'm going to try and give her more screen time, which can take a while, depending how things are flowing in my mind as I write along. Well I think that's about it. Here's chapter 6, continue to R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 6 : Half-Truths and a Farce of a Fight, Family Talk, Mission : Get Rider Back!, Flashback Galore**

The young women besides Caster huddled around Shiro, yammering in concern about his injury. Shiro ignored the pain and said, "Don't worry about me. Caster, how's the girl?" Said Servant told him that she already revived her and would be fine. The redhead sighed in relief when Saber asked in a harsh tone, "Shiro, why did you not use your command seal to summon me? You ran blindly into battle against an opponent that you couldn't possibly defeat on your own, without knowing what you were up against!" She continued a bit, with Rin joining in the scolding and Sakura defending him.

They stopped when they heard the yell of the only other male present and turned their heads towards him, "OI! As amusing as it is watching you three fussing over him like you're all his wives, it's almost dinner time. Fujimura-sensei will show up at the house soon, and will no doubt make another big ruckus if none of us are there. So how about we heal him and head back? We still have to come up with a decent excuse to appease her. As for Rider, Archer's already on her trail, and Caster-chan can try to pick her up with her crystal ball when we get back."

Nodding in agreement with his words, the gang began to walk back to Shiro's home. Rin, who was one of the three women who blushed at what Yuuki implied, told Shiro to show her his wound. When he did so, she saw that most of it has already been healed. With Shiro commenting that it was no big deal, she "humph"ed and kept walking, lamely trying to hide the shade of red on her face. Thoughts crossed her mind however, 'His wound healed so quickly from the mess it was when we first found him. This confirmed what Yuuki-kun thought, or he would have to be getting mana from Saber somehow.'

As predicted, the gang walked through the door and right into an angry Taiga at the dining table. "Where have you all been? You two haven't come to class all day today (referring to Yuuki and Rin), and you even corrupted little Sakura-chan here to play hooky with you. Then you all ran off at this time of the evening when you should be at home. I don't even have my dinner ready yet! Where did I go wrong?" At the end of her last sentence, she began cry exaggeratedly in an anime style, causing the others to sweatdrop.

The gang looked at the guy in glasses for a decent story, and he laughed nervously as he said, "Please calm yourself sensei. We asked Sakura-chan to stay this morning because Rin and Sakura are really sisters and they had some catching up to do." Taiga stopped crying at hearing that and her expression changed to one of interest. "Since they've been apart for so long, they weren't on the best of terms, and I stuck around to play peacemaker." Sakura joined in, "That's right sensei. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get started on dinner right away."

With that, the purple-haired beauty headed towards the kitchen. Shiro wanted to scurry off after her, in order to escape the wrath of his guardian, if only for a moment and help Sakura with dinner, but a glare from the females stopped that. Rin had the same idea however, and nobody stopped her.

Taiga's expression lightened somewhat, but still scowled as she asked, "All right, I guess I can understand that. But that still doesn't explain what this blonde gaijin-" pointing as Saber "-was doing in Shiro's house with you and why you all ran out and came home with Shiro." Said young man was about to explain, "Mou calm down Fuji-nee, they only had to run out to find me because-" "-he stayed a bit late after school and we were wondering where he was. Yeah that's it." At hearing Yuuki's explanation, Taiga looked back and forth between the two young men, before she finally sighed and said, "All right I'll buy your story this time, but that still doesn't excuse why this girl is here with you. Explain yourself, why are you really here?" While asking that question, she pointed at Saber.

At the accusing tone Taiga was taking, Saber bluntly answered before anybody could stop her, "I was asked by Kiritsugu to protect Shiro. As for Yuuki-kun, he's really here because he's Shiro's older brother." Taiga's jaw dropped at what she said about Yuuki and turned to the young man. He sighed in resignation and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's true. You may not believe it, but here are the adoption papers. He thought I died from an accident, so he probably never mentioned me to you. And Saber-chan really IS a relative of mine, so she's not lying."

Taiga calmed down somewhat and pointed at Saber with a look of disapproval and exclaimed, "Regardless, a young girl can't stay in the same home with a young man her age under the same roof! If you're here as you say, prove it to me by defeating me in a duel and we'll see if you can stay!" Saber was about to stand up along with her and head off to the dojo, when Shiro said in a nervous tone, "If you're going to do this, shouldn't we wait until after dinner?"

Taiga was about to retort about exercise after a meal when her stomach growled. With a blush of embarrassment on her face, she agreed, "All right, we'll fight AFTER we eat. But don't think that you'll win!" Saber didn't react to that, while the two young men sweatdropped.

Not long after that, Sakura came out with trays of food, dinner ready, with some help from Rin that she reluctantly accepted. The meal pretty much went in the same manner as that of breakfast, with Taiga's dramatic expressions at Saber. Most of the others rolled their eyes while Shiro looked concerned at his Servant and his guardian, causing Sakura to look at him in the same manner as they ate.

After helping to clear the table, the gang was led by the teacher to the dojo, the two young men filling the others in about what happened. Needless to say, the 'duel' ended very quickly. While Taiga was determined not to lose to a gaijin, her skills in swordsmanship is no match for the King of Knights, as she never even touched Saber with her bokken, getting her first two caught by Saber's hands and a simple blow by one of those that she caught, ending the fight. The others looked rather bored, knowing the result before the fight even began while Taiga was down on her knees in anime-tears, having lost so definitively.

Right when the two women were expected to leave, Taiga yelled out, "Oh no, I'm not leaving you girls here with two young men under the same roof. I'm staying tonight!" Shiro was going to try to calm her down, knowing it was futile, when Sakura came to her love's rescue, "There's no need for that sensei, because I'll be staying here tonight."

That got everybody's attention, as they looked at Sakura while she explained, "With Shinji missing, I'm afraid of staying home alone. Sempai and everyone can protect me while I stay here, right?" With a pleading look, the others nodded in agreement with Sakura's words. Taiga sighed at this and said, "All right Sakura-chan. I'm counting on you to keep the girls away from the boys OK?" With a nod of acceptance of her request (not that she was necessarily going to carry it out), Taiga warned the others to not try anything funny, which was again met with nods, before she left in a huff, slamming the door.

Rin let out a sigh of relief as she said, "Whew! Finally got rid of the Tiger. Now we can resume where our discussion left off and-" She stopped when she looked around and saw that the guys were nowhere in sight. Saber and Sakura looked indifferent as the Servant led Sakura off to find the girl a room to stay in at her Master's request. Annoyed at being ignored, she asked for her Servant. "Archer." Said Servant appeared on her command. After hearing that he lost Rider, she ordered, "Find those two idiots. I need to talk to them, NOW." With a nod, he phased out and went to find the brothers.

He appeared again, only to find Yuuki and his younger self talking, so he stayed back and listened. Noticing all the items that Shiro seemed to have traced, Yuuki asked, "So you made all these huh?" Shiro replied, a bit sweaty and breathing a little faster, "Yeah. I didn't know much as far as magic goes, but tou-san (father) told me to practice, so I did every night."

His brother nodded in understanding and said, "That's good. But I need to talk to you about what happened the other day and earlier toda-" "If you're here to scold me about charging in without thinking, Saber already did that twice today. I don't need to hear that again." Yuuki put his hands up and said, "No it's not like that, calm down Shiro-san. I don't have a problem with you wanting to fight, but I just want you to be smarter about it." Intrigued by his words, Shiro asked, "How do you mean smarter?"

Yuuki said in a serious tone, "You remember the fight that Archer and I had right?" Memories of said fight flashed across Shiro's mind, and the redhead nodded and said, "Yeah, those two swords he used, and those glowing swords that you made." Yuuki nodded and said, "Right. Well don't worry about what I used, since it was really on-the-spot thinking. But the point is that you noticed how we both were able to trace weapons out of nothing right?" Shiro nodded and he continued, "Well seeing as Archer is a future version of you, you should be able to do the same. I'm not saying that you should create what we did, but whenever anyone of us brings out a different weapon, try to imagine what you saw. That way, you can put up more resistance against your enemies, and you don't have to sit by while Saber-chan does all the fighting."

Shiro nodded in understanding, taking what his brother said to mind. Archer chose this moment to reveal himself and commented, "That's all well and good, but how exactly do you expect him to use such powerful magic when he barely tapped into what he has? Also, how DID you know who I am? Nobody should be able to unless I chose to reveal myself. The way you noticed the connection the jewels wasn't enough to reveal the story."

Shiro looked at his brother with curiosity, wondering the same thing himself. Yuuki sighed and replied, "Well I was going to wait until everybody's together to talk about this, but I guess you can fill the others in later yourselves. About Shiro's lack of potential in magic, we have Caster-chan and Rin-chan. I'm sure they can do something to help him with that. As for how I knew about you Archer-san, you felt different from what a heroic spirit should be like, yet not quite like Caster-chan either. When I first had Caster-chan observe you from her crystal ball, certain images flashed across my mind. It was about you, and yet not quite the same you. I saw you arguing with Shiro-san here like you knew him very well, and then again when you spoke about Ilya in a familiar manner, while you were looking beaten up. I just put two and two together from there and guessed, plus despite the changes you have, you still resemble your younger self."

Archer looked expressionless while thoughts crossed his mind, 'This guy… he knows so much due to some strange ability, yet he wasn't there at all when these things happened. Who and what is he?' Outwardly, he merely nodded and told them that Rin was looking for them both. Shiro only nodded, his train of thought similar to Archer, but not quite understanding what his brother meant since he didn't know as much. The two brothers followed Archer as he led them back to the dining room table, where said person was waiting impatiently.

They went back to see everyone else waiting along with Rin, with tea and snacks out. After he sat down, Yuuki called out, "Caster-chan?" With that, said Servant appeared next to him. "Any luck?" "I was able to follow her movements for some time while Archer was giving chase, but that she suddenly disappeared from my view, as if something was blocking it off." The young Master sighed at hearing this, and he said, "Well I think it's safe to say that Archer-san wasn't able to find her either since he came back unscathed?"

The respective Master and Servant nodded with looks of disappointment on their faces. Sensing the depressing atmosphere in the room, Shiro tried to lighten the mood by saying, "It's all right. I ran into her and came out fine, didn't I?" "It's not that simple Emiya-kun. That slimy bastard has command of Sakura's Servant, and we have to get her back before she strikes again," Rin spoke in a scolding tone.

Saber asked the next question out of the blue, "Sakura-san, exactly why did you relinquish control of your command seal and Rider to this Shinji?" "Ano, it's because I knew that sempai and Tosaka-san would be fighting in this war, and I don't want to hurt them."

_**(Flashback)**_

Sakura ran into her room, locking it, just after giving into Shinji's demand. Her mind was still clouded with thoughts when all of a sudden, a figure with the same color of hair as hers appeared in front of her, making her jump back a little in surprise.

"Oh Rider-san, it's just you. Can I help you with something?" the young girl asked in a nervous voice. Rider looked calm as ever as she said, "Actually yes, but regardless as your choice in letting Shinji order me around, you hold the original seal, which makes you my true Master, so you don't have to fear me."

Sakura relaxed somewhat and complied, "Y-yes, I'll try. Now what can I help you with?" "Why did you relinquish command of me to that cowardly boy so easily? At your command, I can easily kill him," Rider asked in a tone mixed with curiosity and disgust. "I don't want to hurt anyone. And you see, a boy that I like and my sister will possibly be other Masters in this upcoming war, and I don't want to-" "-and you don't want to have to fight them right?" Sakura meekly nodded.

Rider continued with a look of concern, "I understand how you feel Master, as I too have a past not unlike your own circumstances. You summoned me to be your Servant BECAUSE we are alike. But let me ask you this Sakura, how are you to protect them, if you were to relinquish your right to fight in the first place?" With that, the sultry Servant left the room like she was never there, leaving the young girl to mull over her thoughts and what she was told.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Caster commented, "Well, it sounded as if Rider wasn't all that fond of her current Master either, not unlike myself with the one who summoned me. Unlike me however, she obeyed her orders, however unhappy she was with the situation." The others looked at her warily, wondering what the Servant was implying with her words.

Yuuki cut in the moment he noticed the looks and said, "Now now Caster-chan, don't scare them like that. Anyway, Rin-chan's right. We have to get Rider-san back on our side. Now from what Rider said, it sounds like some kind of makeshift command seal was made in place of the original still on you, isn't that right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, held up her hand and showed the others of said seal and replied, "That's right. He told me to make that for him, so I made a seal in the form of a book called the Book of False Attendant. For some reason, not long after I made the first, he asked me to make another. I didn't want to pry, so I just did as he asked."

Rin, hearing that, chuckled and said, "It looks like that slime is pretty incompetent as a Master, even with a command seal and a Servant handed to him on a platter. If we can confront her somehow without Shinji's interference, I'm sure that Sakura can convince her to come back." The others nodded in agreement, albeit a bit of hesitation on Sakura's part. A hand on her shoulder by Shiro however, made her look more resolute. 'I'll get Rider back… for sempai!'

_**School Roof, Shortly After Classes Ended on the Next Day**_

Shiro, Rin and Sakura were on the roof, with Caster just appearing next to them. Rin said, "All right, so we'll follow Yuuki-kun's plan. All of us felt the kekkai (barrier) as we entered the building today, just like what Emiya-kun mentioned as a sickly sweet feeling. For it to be this strong, there must be many seal marks all over the school grounds."

Sakura commented, "Yes, and it feels like they were made by Rider's magic. This is all my fault, if only I-" Shiro interrupted her with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it Sakura. That bastard Shinji was the one who forced you to do what he said, we'll get her back." Noticing the happy looks exchanged between her love interest and her sister, Rin coughed and said with a slight hint of annoyance, "If I may continue. Now, seeing as how the seals are made by Rider, Sakura should be able to detect them with no problem. So we can have her do so, while Caster and I use our magic to destroy them. I-" "You mean like that one there?" Thinking that Shiro was just looking blindly, she quipped as she lowered down to where he pointed, "There's no way they can be found just like tha-" Before she could finish her statement, a seal appeared as she used her magic to sense it.

She got back up in embarrassment after she destroyed the seal, "Well I stand corrected. It looks like Emiya-kun has a knack for finding these seals also. So here's what we'll do. We'll split into groups of two, with one to detect and the other to destroy any seals we find. Sakura will go with Caster, and I'll go with Emiya-kun. This should get Rider and Shinji's attention." With a nod from the other three, they were off to do their thing.

As the purple-haired girl headed down the stairs with Caster, the Servant asked, "Why didn't you disagree with the arrangement? Surely you would've preferred to have gone with that boy." Sakura blushed as she replied, "Yes, but neither sempai nor I can destroy them. Besides, you should know why. Do you trust Yuuki-kun Caster-san?" At that, thoughts of last night crossed the robed beauty's mind.

_**(Flashback, Yuuki's Room, Last Night)**_

After a long discussion as to what to do about Rider, Yuuki was ready to hit the hay. He pulled out two futons, then immediately began to lay down in one and sleep after removing his eyewear. Noticing that his partner wasn't doing the same, the young man turned to her and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Caster sat down next to him and asked with a frown, "Why are you sending me off again tomorrow without you, while you stay behind with Saber?" Sensing her insecurity, he sat up and took her hands in his own, "There's a simple reason for that. You were the one fighting to protect my brother yesterday, so it's natural for both she and Shinji to assume that you're his Servant. We have to keep up the façade that you and he are partners until our next move."

The mysterious beauty let down her hood and pouted, "I know, but I still don't like you alone with her." To her surprise, he enveloped her in a heartfelt embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were jealous. We're just friends, old friends. Besides Madea-chan, don't you trust me?" She returned the hug and whispered in his ear, "Of course I do."

_**(End Flashback)**_

Caster replied confidently, "I would trust him with my life." Sakura smiled as she commented, "Well I believe in sempai too. I trust him not to do anything with Tosaka-san, even if she tries to get fresh with him." With that, they stopped talking and went to look for more seals to destroy in order to disrupt the kekkai Rider set up.

_**Meanwhile, in the Emiya Home**_

Saber and Yuuki were in the dining room drinking tea. The young man in glasses was sipping his drink calmly, ignoring the glare he was receiving. "I understand your reason for sending Caster to school with Shiro, but why must I stay behind?"

Yuuki smiled sheepishly as he replied, "Come on Saber-chan, it's obvious. Unlike Caster-chan and Archer-san, you can't keep yourself out of sight due to Shiro's inability to tap into his magic to the same extent that we can. If you were to go, you'd make a big scene. Besides, I figure that with her on the job, we can catch up since it's been a while since we last talked. You don't have to act like a worried wife, Caster-chan will keep 'your Shiro' safe for you."

Saber blushed at his words and said, "I don't know what you mean. I'm merely concerned for the well-being of my Master." Yuuki laughed at her embarrassment and said, "Oh come off it Saber-chan, I've seen the way you act around him, you two act like an old married couple. Besides, you're only angry because Rin-chan and Sakura-chan look at him the same way and you didn't want to leave him alone with them."

Yuuki's words striking the truth in her mind, she could do nothing but look indignant as he continued, "Besides, remember Rider's words? We Masters summon our respective Servants because we're alike. You can see the resemblance between Rider-san and Sakura-chan. Rin-chan and Archer share the same air of superiority about them. Caster-chan and I both have an unpleasant history, even though I wasn't the one who summoned her. As for you and Shiro, even without my father having to reserve you for him, your personalities are strikingly similar that he might have summoned you anyway. Selfless, loyal and protective to a fault. You can't really blame him for blocking that blow from Berserker, since you would've easily done the same for him."

At his comment, Saber retorted, the shade of red still hasn't left her face, "But that's different! I'm a Servant, I'm supposed to do the battling for my Master! He isn't supposed to just run forward like a fool when he can very well die!" "And that is precisely what I mean. He thinks in nearly the same way. You two are so alike that it's scary, and if you forgot, he DIDN'T die, did he? My theory about your sheath being inside him sounded crazy, but time and again he seemed to have proved me right, with that strange recovery rate that he has from near-fatal wounds. I'd say that you two make the perfect pair, you the sword, and him the scabbard."

By the time Yuuki finished, Saber's face was as red as a tomato. She retorted, "All right, that's enough of that. Or are you just here to tease me about Shiro and myself until I die from embarrassment?" Yuuki snickered at her words and said, "OK OK, I'll stop. You can be too easy Saber-chan. To think that the mighty King Arthur was reduced to blushing like a school girl at the hands of an ordinary teenage boy." At that, the warrior Servant was ready to chuck her tea cup at him. He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I'll stop for real this time."

Regaining her composure, Saber asked, "Fine. Now why did you really ask me to stay behind with you?" Yuuki replied, "Well to start, I had to have an excuse to convince Fujimura-sensei to let me stay behind. I can't say that you're helping me move my things down from the temple if you head off to school with Shiro-san, can I?" "Then shouldn't we be off doing what you said we would?" Yuuki replied, "That would be the case, if I didn't already have Caster-chan move everything out of there before now. Besides, all I really need is this." As he finished his last words, he pulled out a laptop computer.

Saber had a look of curiosity on her face, "And what, pray tell, is this strange contraption?" Yuuki spoke, "Well, it's a computer. Between this thing, hacking skills to break into databases from all over the world, and Caster-chan's crystal ball and sorcery, there's not much that I couldn't find out." "So you're saying that you found out about us and every other Master and Servant with this… computer?"

Yuuki's look changed into a serious one, "Not exactly. It's just that ever since that fiery day, every time I think of or see one of you or any other Master or Servant, I have these flashes of images across my mind." "What kind of images?" He replied with uncertainty in his voice, "I'm not sure exactly. I see things about each of you, yet they're not quite you. It's like the future where you're all fighting this war already, yet I don't see myself in any of these images at all. It's very confusing." As he spoke, he was holding his head with one hand, as if he was getting a headache.

Saber put one hand on Yuuki's shoulder with a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry. If only I didn't…"

_**(Flashback)**_

It was back on the day of final battle of the 4th Holy Grail War. The city was in ruins. Buildings have been reduced to rubble, and small flames can be seen where those same buildings used to be. Left standing with their weapons were two Masters and Servants. Saber and Kiritsugu stared at their respective opponents, clutching their weapons, respectively a sword and a gun. The seemingly emotionless man held up his gun and pointed it at the other Master and said, "Today it ends Kotomine! Now Saber, finish it!" Complying with her Master's order, Saber unleashed her most powerful attack, with the other Servant doing the same, "Ex-calibur!"

Just as the two waves of energy attacks were about to collide, a familiar young boy ran towards them, yelling out, "No Saber-chan, otou-san (father), stop! Don't do it!" Saber finally noticed young Yuuki who if left unchecked, would be caught right in the middle of the two attacks. She ran forward towards the boy, but it was too late, as the attacks collided and a flash of red engulfed her sight.

When the explosion seemed to have died down, flames were everywhere, and there was nothing left from where Yuuki was standing but debris. Tears began to flow down her eyes and she dropped her sword and down to her knees as she muttered, looking at her hands, "Yuuki-kun, no. I killed an innocent child, with these two hands…"

_**(End Flashback)**_

Yuuki tried to calm her down as Saber was holding him, tears flowing. "Don't cry Saber-chan. The important thing's that I'm still here." "But I almost killed you! How can you be so calm?" Yuuki asked with a small smile, "Saber-chan, do you remember our promise?" "Promise?"

_**(Flashback)**_

After Kiritsugu managed to force Lord El-Melloi to forfeit, Maiya shot both he and his fiancé to death in cold blood. As they both walked out of the former stronghold after finishing the job, they saw a little boy on his knees, staring the rubble of what used to be a building. Next to him was a strangely huge pair of glasses.

Maiya walked up to the boy, kneeled down and asked, "What're you doing here alone child?" The boy replied while he continued to stare at the rubble, "They died, both of them. Mom and dad. They told me to run away. Dad pushed mom and I away, telling us to get out. We were about out when the place came down. She threw me, and then came a 'boom.' She was right in front of me. The blood, it's still flowing from her hand…" Both adults turned to where the boy was looking, noticing that there was a hand as he said, blood flowing out from it, possibly from the corpse that it was attached to, some of the blood already clotting.

Maiya turned to her boss and asked, "What should we do with this kid? We can't leave him here." "… bring him back to the van. Patch up any injuries the boy may have." At hearing that, she was going to ask the boy to come with her, when Yuuki simply collapsed. The last thing he saw was red in his eyes as blood seeped down from his forehead.

Young Yuuki woke up to a strange ceiling. He immediately looked around as he got up, noticing that he appeared to be inside an ambulance of some sort. The first person that he noticed was a young woman with strangely pale skin and red eyes. She hugged the boy and said, "Thank goodness that you're awake! Are you still hurt anywhere? Would you like something to eat?"

Yuuki simply shook his head as a reply as he tried to get a look at what's happening outside. He saw the two figures that have perhaps rescued him earlier, and a blonde young woman in the strangest clothes that he's ever seen. The blonde spoke, "Master, with our target down, we should search for the next one as soon as possible instead of wasting time here." "Agreed, let us be off. Saber, let me know when you've located the next target and eliminate it without delay." With a nod, the three were about to leave, until the young boy rescued earlier by two of them ran out from the van up to them, despite the red-eyed woman's protests.

He stopped in front of the blonde woman and stared with curiosity, tilting his head to one side. Not feeling comfortable from the look she was getting, Saber blushed and asked, "What're you looking at boy? Is there something on my face?"

Yuuki replied, "No, your face is fine. I was just wondering why you're wearing such a bulky dress and strange metal-y gloves in your hands, pretty lady-chan?"

Her face getting redder at what the boy called her, she retorted, "My name's not pretty lady! If you must call me something, call me Saber, I'm Servant class Saber. What's your name boy?"

Yuuki was scratching his head at the strange way the woman in front of her was speaking in, "I don't get it, but I think I'll call you Saber-chan! I'm Yuuki, Liu Yuuki! Will you promise to be my best friend?" As he said that, he held out his pinkie to her.

Confused about the forwardness of the child in front of her, she looked to the others. Her master looked away, still expressionless, if not a little annoyed. Maiya shrugged. The red-eyed woman, who was her Master's wife, mouthed 'Say yes!' as she nodded.

Not getting any different responses from the other two, she turned back to Yuuki, removed one of her metal gloves, and held out her own pinkie as they crossed, "Very well young Yuuki. I promise." The response that she got back was an innocent smile from the boy, lightening her own mood from all the killing as well.

_**(End Flashback**__**)**_

Remembering how they met brought a small smile to the Servant's face, and she was about to comment, when Yuuki cut her off, "Stop blaming yourself already. I know you didn't mean to hit me. All that matters is that we're both still here. Let's do our best to end this war."

Saber finally stopped crying and wiped the tears off her face. "Perhaps you're right. Tears are unbecoming of me as a warrior. A question comes to mind though. Why did you call me Saber-chan even back then?"

Yuuki smiled sheepishly as he replied, "Well your clothes looked like they were from a museum, so I wasn't sure exactly how old you are. Calling you –neechan was the next best thing, but it didn't feel like it fit. And you were as pretty as you are now, so –chan just stuck I guess."

Saber blushed at the compliment and said, "Flatterer. I am not as beautiful as you say. Or are you trying to seduce someone far older than you?" Yuuki smirked and commented, "Nah, I have Caster-chan now, and I'm happy with her. Besides, you seem to be all over my brother, you wouldn't give me the time of day anyway." At hearing that, the blonde punched him in the arm playfully, getting a laugh from her friend.

Back to the others, they had just finished destroying as many seals as they could find within the kekkai. Shiro proceeded to whip out four drinks and offered three to the others. Caster and Sakura took them as thanks while Rin made a crack about his choice with drinks before asking them. Shiro then retorted that she usually had a façade of an honor student, which wasn't on right now showing them her sarcastic personality, earning a chuckle from Sakura.

Rin claimed that it couldn't be helped, since it was the job of mages like themselves to hide their identities. The others turned to Caster, who shrugged and said she didn't know, since she wasn't born in this time. Rin then said that she couldn't face her father in heaven if she did poorly in school, who passed away a long time ago. She also claimed that she wasn't sad about it. While she was speaking however, she didn't notice that Sakura was holding her fist in anger, seeing as how he was the one who sent her away from her own family.

What happened next surprised the two however. Shiro grasped the two's hands with one on each girl and said, "Don't be a liar Tosaka. There's no one that isn't sad when it comes to dying, especially somebody they felt close to." Rin's expression changed to a sad smile as she replied, "Yeah, you're right." Shiro continued, "But then, I'm not sure Sakura would agree with you about your father, since he played favorites and sent her away. I won't forgive him for doing that to her either."

At hearing his words, Sakura had an appreciative smile on her face along with a slight blush, while Rin looked a bit indignant and retorted, "Humph! You've got a lot of nerve saying that! You're just trying to sound cool in front of both of us. Come on Sakura." With that, she pulled her sister along with her before she could say anything as they walked back downstairs to head home.

Caster spoke with an amused tone, "It looks like you've struck a nerve with her. Perhaps you shouldn't try so hard to please them both?" Shiro blushed slightly and said, "It's nothing like that at all! I simply spoke my mind. But I guess perhaps I shouldn't have been so blunt huh?" At her nod, he smiled sheepishly as they proceeded to leave as well, that was until he suddenly felt a pain in his chest again. The duo were off to where Shiro was sensing the seal, and ended up being drawn to the dojo. Before they walked in, Caster made herself scarce after telling him that she'll defend him if anything happened.

Upon walking in alone, Shiro was shocked at seeing a seal with size far greater than any other he's seen the whole time he was looking for them, along with the one who put them up, Rider. He was more shocked at the appearance of Shinji however, trying to contain his anger as he knew what he did to Sakura (granted, not everything he did to her, but enough). After ordering Rider to back off, Shinji asked in the most annoying tone, "Emiya, why don't we head to my house since it's been a while since we played together?"


End file.
